The Hinata Family Extention!
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: When the brothers find out Ema has five older siblings (Yui, her obsessive, married older sister. Jun, her musical older brother. Seiji, an amnesiac who refuses to remember his past. Ai, a shy bookworm. And Eric, her baseball playing twin brother.) How will this reflect their chances with Ema? Will they be supported or disapproved? Rated T
1. Chapter 1: The Picture

**Author's note**

**With my three other BroCon stories, I have made a new one that is a bit different than my other stories. This is a family type of story that shows how different the original story would be if Ema had any other siblings.**

**No, she does not end up with any OCs or any of the brothers ends up with an OC. This is a strict no OC pairing story and I already expressed my dislike for it in the author's note for Manager-san.**

**The setting for this story is before Rintarou and Miwa's wedding!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It has been a month of two since Ema moved into sunrise residence. Without her realising, more than half of her brothers have already fallen for her in no time! It was 10pm and everyone was in the living room, watching TV. Ema brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned.

"Onee-san, what's wrong?" Wataru asked, curiously.

Ema looked at the ten year old, "Ah, Nothing. I'm just a bit tired..." She said with a drowsy tone.

Wataru was then picked up by Masaomi, "You should go to sleep then." He smiled.

"It would be bad for your health." Ukyo warned.

"I see, good night." Ema said, as she stood up.

"Good night." The brothers said in unison with different tones.

When Ema left, Tsubaki noticed a grey wallet with a red ribbon design.

"Hey whose's this?" He asked as he held it up.

"It must be little sister's." Kaname guessed.

"Hee hee! It reminds me of Juli!" Wataru giggled.

Just to make sure, he opened it to check for ID though he was shocked as he looked at the picture inside.

"Tsubaki?" Azusa said.

"Who's this..?" He asked seriously.

Azusa moved over to him to get a closer look.

"Eh?" He said.

Out of curiousity, the brothers looked at the wallet as well. It was indeed Ema's due to the ID, though the part of the wallet they were puzzled with was with the photo she kept inside. Tsubaki took it out of the pocket and set it on the coffee table.

"Who...are those guys..?" Yuusuke said with a worried expression.

The picture was of Ema and four other guys on what looks like her middle school graduation. Two had a similar hair colour as Ema's and the other two had a similar hair colour as Rintarou.

Ukyo (As much as he wanted to know these mysterious person's identities as well) took the picture and put it back in it's place, "We shouldn't be looking through her things." He said, reluctantly.

"Aw, c'mon Kyo-nii! You want to look at it too, don't you?" Wataru pouted.

"Absolutely not!" He protested, "We are invading her privacy! Just give it back to her and ask tomorrow!" Suggested Ukyo.

"Ask what?" A familiar voice said.

They turned to see Ema herself, walking down the stairs. Panicking, Kaname quickly took the wallet from Ukyo and hid it behind him.

"Nothing..." He sweat dropped.

Ema paused at the first step of the staircase, "Kaname-kun... What are you hiding?" Ema asked.

"...hm... Well... It's... Ugh..." He began awkwardly.

As Ema came closer and looked behind Kaname to see her wallet, "What are you doing with it..?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Well..." Tsubaki began, "I found your wallet and I looked inside to see who's it was." He explained.

"Okay, then why are you all acting so awkward?" Asked Ema.

Wataru impatiently said, "Come on! Just ask! Onee-san! We were wondering about the pictur-" He said before being cut off by Yusuke whom put his hand over his mouth.

"The picture? In my wallet?" Ema said, taking the wallet from Kaname while he was cut off guard.

Juli rolled his eyes, "The wolves are dumb tonight..." He sighed.

Ema opened the wallet to see the picture and smiles, "Oh this?" She giggled.

Ukyo sat down as Ema begun to explain the photo to the brothers, "These are my older brothers." She said.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, processing the new info.

"What?!" They yelled in shock.

"Y-you have other siblings...?" Masaomi nervously said.

"Yes, you didn't know? Rintarou-kun has six kids." Louis explained.

"Eh?!"

"How did you know?!" Azusa asked.

"Well..." He began staring at Juli, wondering how he should explain.

Ema sat down with the rest, "Yes, five older siblings. One sister, Four brothers."

Tsubaki's mood lit up, "Sister?" He said, with a happy tone.

"Mm-hm, she lives in the country with her husband." She replied.

"Oh.." He solemnly said after hearing the word "husband".

"My sister Yui took the photo after my middle school graduation." She pointed at the oldest boy wearing glasses, "This is Jun, he plays the violin in an orchestra," She moved to the next though her expression became some what more solemn, "..this is Seiji..." and then to the next, "Ai is still in high school," and the last looked familiar, "And this is Eric, my older twin brother." She smiled.

"Twin brother!?" Tsubaki yelled in shock.

"Yes, he was born four minutes earlier than me." She followed.

Masaomi coughed to clear his throat, "Ahem, well. How come this is the first time we're hearing about this?" He asked.

"Well, Papa probably forgot to mention them because they all live apart from us and barely make contact. Though Jun and Seiji live in Tokyo." She mentioned.

The brothers sighed of relief, now knowing the truth behind the photo. But adding five people to the family picture means that in total the Hinata/Asahina family has nineteen children in total. Does this reflect their chances with Ema?


	2. Chapter 2: Unreliable Siblings

**Normal POV**

A week before the wedding, Tsubaki brought up the other Hinatas at dinner.

"So your siblings must be reliable." He said.

"Eh? My siblings?" Ema asked with a confused tone.

"Well yeah! You can cook, clean, and your pretty smart, so you probably learned something from your siblings." Replied Tsubaki.

Ema then thought back to her moments with her siblings.

_**Flashback POV**_

_**Yui...**_

_"...Onee-chan..." Ema began._

_"What is it?" She asked with a kind tone._

_Ema hesitantly pointed into her older sister's bedroom, which happened to be filled with home-made dolls of mini Emas, photographs of Ema, and every single thing Ema had ever give to her displayed carefully and neatly__._

_"What... Is this...?" Asked Ema, with a creeped out tone._

_**Jun...**_

_A pot filled with dark coloured, bubbly, smoky liquid that looked like something that should've been in a witch's cauldron sat on top of the dinner table. Ema hid behind Eric as they stared at the mysterious concoction._

_"What is that abomination you expect us to eat?!" He questioned with disgust, hugging his sister._

_"It's just porridge." He calmly replied._

_**Seiji...**_

_"Wait Onii-chan...!" Ema said, trying to pull back her older brother by the ends of his shirt._

_Unfortunately, she was only slowing him down. He moved with all his strength that Ema was practically the one being dragged with him._

_"I will kill the brat that pulled your pony tail..." He said violently as he waved around a baseball bat._

_**Ai...**_

_"Onii-chan... Why don't you want to play outside?" Ema asked._

_"No way... outside is scary...!" He said, flipping through the pages of his book._

_He hid underneath his blanket in the dark room. He always refused to meet other kids and fainted in crowded areas._

_"O-onii-chan..." She began._

_**Eric...**_

_"Death Scythe two?" Ema said, reading the video game title._

_Eric looked at his sister with excitement, as he set up the game system. _

_"Yeah! Video games are really fun and violent! It keeps my stress down! C'mon sis! You'll like it!" He persuaded._

**_End of Flashback..._**

Ema stiffened as she remembered the odd memories. In truth, she wasn't reliable because her siblings taught her to, she taught herself to be reliable due to the fact that none of her siblings were able to fill in that role.

"Are they that bad..?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I'm sure there was a time they were reliable... But... Because they were unreliable most of the time I can't think of anything at the moment..." She said, reluctantly.

She dearly loved her siblings though at times they're completely ridiculous. But it wasn't just the fact that she just realised her siblings were unreliable, there was something else bothering her. It was the fact that whenever she thought of her childhood, she barely remembered anything. She didn't understand it.

_"Oh well, at least I have memories... Unlike..."_ She thought.

She shrugged at the reminder. The fact that someone so close could lose so much in a span of a day.

_"Seiji... When will you be ready?"_ She thought, with a hopeful tone.


	3. Chapter 3: When Will you be Ready?

**Normal POV**

The newly wed couple stepped out their wedding venue as petals were thrown at them. Rintarou and Miwa are now married and the guests were now making their way to the wedding reception. The brothers, and Ema got into the car on their way to the reception's venue.

"It was so pretty!" Wataru exclaimed.

"It was, wasn't it?" Ema smiled.

Masaomi turned to them from the passenger seat, "Did you see your siblings?" Masaomi asked.

"No, it looks like they didn't make it." She smiled with disappointment.

Wataru pouted while Masaomi looked at her with a bit of pity.

"No it's alright, they're all busy after all." Reassured Ema.

The car then stopped, "We're here." Ukyo said.

Ema unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to get off until she looked at the boy beside her.

"Yusuke, we're here." She said, shaking the brother awake.

Suddenly the boy put his arms around her and said, "Five more minutes..." With a drowsy tone.

Ema blushed hard, but then remembered she's felt these tight arms around her before. She remembered a young boy holding her tight during a scary thunder storm. Ema, out of shock, pushed Yusuke back with all her might and backed away. He hit his head on the car door.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Yusuke-kun!" Ema apologised.

He rubbed the back of his head, "What happened..?" He asked.

"W-well... I was trying to wake you up... and..." She said nervously.

He looked at her curiously, "...And...?" Asked Yusuke.

"...you hugged me and asked for five more minutes..." She blushed.

It took him a minute to realise and blush, "EH?!"

Hikaru looked inside the car, "What are you two still doing there?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" He yelled.

"Hm..." Smirked Hikaru.

When the two stepped out, Ema looked at the guests at the reception and saw four familiar faces.

"Ema!" Her sister yelled and hugged her tightly.

"Yui Onee-chan!" She said back in surprise.

"Yeah! We are! Suguru (Her husband) couldn't come though, sorry." She followed with a smile.

"You're here." Jun followed.

"Jun Onii-chan." Ema said.

"Hi." Ai said quietly.

She smiled, "Ai Onii-chan."

Suddenly a boy that looked like Ema hugged her from the back, receiving a few glares from the Asahina brothers, "Hey sis!" He winked.

"Eric! You're here." She said, happily.

"Of course! We didn't think we'd make it. We're a little late, but this was the best we could do." Yui said, nervously.

"It's alright." Ema reassured her.

She then started looking around, the siblings looked at her solemnly. The only brother from the Asahina's that seemed to notice was Hikaru. He looked at the atmosphere woth interest.

"Did he..." She began.

Yui silently shook her head.

Ema looked down with disappointment, "I see... Oh well, there's nothing I can do. C'mon." Ema said, changing the subject.

The Hinata siblings looked at her with pity, knowing it must have been hard on her the most.

**Time skip...**

It was already nine o'clock and some of Ema's real and step siblings were drunk. Rintarou and Miwa were having their first dance as a married couple and Ema had already taken a handful of pictures. When she zoomed in on the couple, she was about to take a picture until she froze as she saw a familiar figure pass through the crowd behind them.

_"Is that..."_ She thought.

She immediately stood up and walked through the crowd, desperate to see that person. Hikaru noticed his step sister walking out of the reception and followed her.

**Ema's POV**

I went through the parking lot, walking as fast as I could in heels.

"Seiji!" I yelled.

The boy turned around and stared at me with fright. He looked like he wanted to run but luckily, he froze in place. Once I was close to him he finally tried to run until I held his hand to stop him. I panted and heavily breathed, tired from running after him.

I smiled with hope, "You're here..."

He looked away and forcefully let go of my hand, "I just wanted to give them their present. Nothing more." He said, reluctantly.

"...Onii-chan..." I began.

He widened his eyes and looked at me with anger, "I am not your older brother! I don't want to remember! I'm not ready yet, so leave me alone!" He yelled and ran away.

"Seiji!" I yelled back.

When he was out of sight, tears suddenly streamed down my cheeks. I hiccuped and wiped away my tears. Suddenly someone started wiping away my tears with gentle yet strong fingers.

"Hikaru-kun?" I asked in shock looking at the cross-dresser.

"Ssh... For now, just keep on crying. You look like you need it right now." He said, opening his arms out wide.

I then started crying even more and hugged him tightly. What a terrible feeling it was. I was getting impatient waiting for him. When? When will he? When will he be ready to remember?

_"Please hurry... Seiji..." _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: The Day he Forgot

**Flashback POV**

_The five Hinata siblings sat patiently in the waiting room of the hospital. They had just received news about their brother Seiji, who got into a car accident. He was in a coma a few months after the accident. They had just received a call that their brother woke up._

_"The Hinata family?" The receptionist said._

_They stood up from their seats and was guided by a nurse to his hospital room. Ema was anxious to see her older brother. Other than Eric, she was very close to him. Even if he was violent or easily angered. To be honest, they were practically expecting him to get injured if he continued his actions. Seiji was a yankee, a well known bully at his school and had a bad reputation in their town._

_Though the people close to him would know he had a strong sister complex._

_The nurse slid open the door, "Hinata-kun?" She said._

_The siblings heard no answer, though he probably did some sort of action because the nurse had nodded. They were going to enter all together, but the nurse stopped them._

_"Who is the oldest here?" She asked._

_Yui nervously held her hand up quietly, "Me... Why do you ask?" Yui asked curiously._

_"The eldest needs to go in first due to... A certain problem. I think you'd be able to handle it the best being the oldest." She replied, seriously._

_Yui gulped. She was only a year older than Seiji. She wondered why they made such a big deal; wasn't the proper question "Who is the most mature here?". If it was something serious, Jun should be the one to see him first. Not only was he not close to him, but he was pretty smart and mature for his age. Though even with those arguments, she still walked in, unable to protest. The others waited outside for awhile until Yui walked out with tears in her eyes._

_"W-Why didn't he...?" She asked as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_Ema stared at her in shock for a couple of seconds. She then gritted her teeth and ran passed both the nurse and her older sister._

_"Ema!" Yui yelled._

_She ran into the room to see her older brother who sat on the bed calmly. He then looked at her with a confused expression._

_"Onii-chan." She began._

_"O-onii-chan...? What are you talking about...? Who are you...?!" He asked with a scared tone._

_"Eh..? Onii-chan..." She repeated, as her hand came closer to touch him._

_He slapped away her hand and started crying, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T KNOW YOU! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! I'M. NOT. READY!" He yelled as he moved away from her._

_The heart censor machine was rapidly making beating and Ema stood there in shock as tears filled her eyes. Suddenly someone picked her up and ran out the room as doctors and nurses ran to the aid of Seiji. She watched her brother tremble in fright and his horrible state. She was later put on a seat and she found out the person was Jun. He breathed heavily and also looked shock after the scene his older brother had made._

**End of Flashback**

Ema instantly sat up and breathed heavily. Her alarm clock rang loudly and she noticed she was on her bed. She sat in the same position until she calmed down and lay back on her bed.

"Five years ago... That was five years ago yet I still can't forget it..." She sighed to herself.

Ema sat back up and looked at the time. She pressed the stop button on her alarm clock and reluctantly stood up from her bed. As she got her prepared school uniform, she heard Juli yawn behind her.

"Good morning Chi..." He yawned.

Ema turned to the grey squirrel, "Good morning." She smiled.

He jumped off the bed as Ema continued getting ready, "How was the wedding yesterday?" He asked.

Ema remembered her reunion with her brother, "It was alright." Replied Ema.

Juli looked at her curiously, doubting her answer. He turned around as Ema began changing.

"Are you sure? Did one of those wolves make a move?" He asked, seriously.

"They're my brothers Juli, they didn't do anything." She said.

"That's not an excuse! They've already done plenty of things!" Juli protested.

She tilted her head to the side, "But they were accidents or they were just teasing me." She argued lightly.

"How naïve of you." He sighed out of irritations.

"You can turn around now." She said.

He climbed up the drawer and took Ema's red uniform ribbon and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled, politely.

Ema tied up her ribbon in front of the mirror as Juli watched. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Were they there?" He asked.

"Mm-hm... Well except for..." Began Ema.

"It's alright, I didn't even expect he would come. I can't forgive him for what he did to Chi, so if he did, I would have scratched him in the face!" He said, as he scratched the air.

Ema gulped. She felt guilty for lying to Juli, but it was painful just talking about him. She hated remembering what happened that day, yet there was always a reminder. She was starting to get impatient with him.

"Chi! What're you doing?!" Yelled Juli.

She blinked a couple of times until she noticed that she tied her ribbon in an odd and tight way. It seems she took her anger out on her poor ribbon.

She untied it carefully, "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." She laughed nervously.

Juli looked at her worriedly, "Are you **_sure_** your okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I promise." She said, as she properly tied the ribbon around her neck collar.

He still doubted her answers but backed off. He knew it was hard for her to talk about it. Ema looked in the mirror and quietly sighed.

_"Everything will be alright."_ She thought.

She took her schoolbag and made sure everything was inside. _"My pencil case.."_ She thought as she looked back to her desk, only to find Juli holding it.

She smiled and gently took the pencil case off his hands, "Thank you for always being there for me."

She knelt down and kissed the grey squirrel on his small furry head.

"I'll see you later." She said before she left.

As the door closed, Juli stood speechless on the desk. He then held his head and sat down. _"S-she kissed me..."_ He gulped and blushed. Due to the dazed thoughts going through his mind, he completely forgot about Ema's odd behaviour.


End file.
